Seers of Chronos
The Seers of Chronos are vision-questers and mediums for the Gods, oracles who can peer into the past and future to glean hidden wisdom. The Seers of Chronos use drugs, sexual orgies, and ritual flagellation as their ritual tools, inducing trance-like states to do their magics. They also frequently employ divination aides such as tarot decks, bones, dice, crystal balls and pendulums. Initiation: Open Your Eyes Requirements: Acanthus (Mind Inferior), Gnosis 1, Fate 1, Time 1, Mind 1, Occult 1 The novice Seer gains the Favored Attribute of Wits, the Favored Practices of Knowing, Unveiling and Weaving, and Mind becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Seers of Chronos are an Ecstatic tradition. First Attainment: Oracular Vision Requirements: Gnosis 2, Mind 2, Investigation 2 By entering into an oracular trance, the Seer projects his mind through time and space. After a few seconds spent in a trance-like state, the mage may get a vague idea of the likely course of events, as with the Momentary Flux spell (see pg. 257). Unlike this spell, however, the Seer may ask on behalf of others whether the outcome will be good or bad for them, so long as he can forge a Sympathetic connection to the person he is asking for. When this Attainment is used, the Seer suffers a -1 penalty to all actions for the rest of the scene, as the drugs or rituals used to scry fog his mind. Second Attainment: Being Then Requirements: Gnosis 3, Time 3, Occult 3 By projecting deeper into a hazy trance state and taking one point of resistant bashing damage, the Seer may catch detailed glimpses of the past or future. This duplicates the effects of the Augury and Divination spells without the need for mana, using Wits + Investigation as the dice pool. Additionally, when a particular event is vitally important to the character or resonates with a Sympathetic connection to him, he may at the Storyteller's discretion receive a full vision of it, automatically and unbidden, but takes one point of resistant bashing damage. Optional Arcanum: Space 3 With Space 3, the mage may project his conscious awareness through space as well as through time, seeing visions of the past, present or future of distant lands. Third Attainment: Prophetic Fugue Requirements: Gnosis 4, Time 4, Investigation 4 After an arduous, hour-long trance that deals four levels of resistant lethal damage, the Seer may peer into the future to determine what course of action is necessary to lead to a particular outcome. The Seer's player describes their desired goal to the Storyteller, who reveals through vision and allegory the steps necessary to fulfill it. So long as the wounds are unhealed and the steps are followed, the Seer may continue to follow the vision to its completion. The Seer may continue to inflict one additional resistant lethal health level per day, to maintain the vision beyond the eight days that the wounds would normally take to heal. Optional Arcanum: Fate 4 With Fate 4, the proscribed plan of action is given the weight of Destiny, granting all actions that directly follow the chosen path the Rote quality. If such a Rote action fails, however, the entire Destiny unravels, and the entire prophecy becomes null and void. Thus, Seers do not lightly call upon this ability to channel the future. Seers of Chronos Rotes Perceive Auras (Mind •, Covert) Roll: Wits + Empathy + Mind + 3 Cost: None The Seer indulges in his favorite transcendent vice – drugs, sex, pain, or some other preferred means of entering a trance state. For one scene per success, the Seer may perceive auras. Believe Me (Mind ••, Covert) Roll: Savvy + Subterfuge + Mind + 1 vs. Composure + Gnosis Cost: None With the right words at the right time, the Seer makes a compelling argument. If the seer gains more successes than the target, the target is compelled to believe whatever story or reassurance that the Seer just gave. Plot Cuirasse (Fate ••, Covert) Roll: Wits + Streetwise + Fate + 2 Cost: None The Seer weaves mystical Armor out of the threads of Fate, protecting him from harm. Each success grants a single dot of armor, up to his rank in the Fate Arcanum. Additional successes may be allocated towards Duration, which has a base of one scene. Happy Coincidences (Fate ••, Covert) Roll: Savvy + Streetwise + Fate + 1 Cost: None The Seer specifies a certain minor task that they wish to accomplish. For the spell's Duration, the mage gains a dice pool bonus to any action related to that task equal to the spell's Potency. Once the spell runs out, the mage loses 10-again for all actions related to that task or sequence of events for an equal amount of time. Lucky Charm (Fate •••, Covert) Roll: Wits + Occult + Fate + 2 (Ritual Only) Cost: 1 Mana By laying out a specific tarot card spread or rune cast, the Seer may charge the oracular tools with superlative luck. Each success will charge one card, rune or other object until used (or until the next sunrise or sunset), allowing the object to grant a single 8-again roll for a future roll that relates somehow to the card's theme. For example, the Chariot could be used to enchant a Drive roll, or the Ace of Swords could be used to enchant a Weaponry roll. The card or other tool must be placed on the item or held to grant the bonus to whoever uses it. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Acanthus Category:Ecstatics